custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lukanov
Lukanov is a Hokanuka from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Lukanov was the twenty-sixth Hokanuka to come into existence. Like Slaryka, he isn't really very old, being seven years older then Slaryka. Naturally, he was instructed in assassination and espionage like all Hokanuka, but he decided to not go into the full training for assassination, feeling that it was immoral, even if necessary. He had several various missions he went on, the biggest one in his opinion being a mission to Kerris Archipalego. A Hokanuka Agent had learned that a staff of great power had been hidden on one of the islands, and Zalkatrex ordered Lukanov to the island, though he didn't inform him of what he was guarding. Lukanov spent a great deal of time there, becoming friends with a former Toa named Vanix. After a while, he was informed of his mission to protect the Staff and that a group of Dark Hunters were heading to the island to take it. with the help of Vanix and a group of Order of Mata Nui agents who had been sent to protect the staff, Lukanov managed to hold the Dark Hunters off until Iceriax arrived to help. Despite all that, one renegade Hunter stole the staff and attempted to teleport away. Lukanov and Iceriax failed to stop him, and Iceriax was whisked away to an unknown place. Afterward, Lukanov often took destructive missions that required plenty of sneakiness to get to the destruction part, or had clean up duty, taking care of any missions that another Hokanuka agent failed. Currently, he is on Altronia, awaiting orders. Powers and Equipment Lukanov has the ability natural to his species. Lukanov is an extremely skilled fighter, being able to tie with Slaryka and being at least as skilled, if not better, as Lihee when it comes to sword fighting. Like most Hokanuka, he has throwing knives, and he often carries various types of explosives. Which he uses more capably then his knives often times. Personality and Traits Lukanov is somewhat in the middle of the tier list for his personality. He has some dark aspects due to Hokanuka training, but after Iceriax spent a lot of time with him, he attempts to have a brighter outlook on life. The only problem is, he doesn't really know how, and he is lacking in an example(Iceriax) to follow. Despite this, he considers it his job to do what Iceriax did, and as thus strives to remove the corruption in the Hokanuka. He has a tendency to go about the wrong way, by pointing out what's wrong with the current Hokanuka ideology, not how the current system needs to change. Overall, he is very similar to many other Hokanuka, the main difference being that he does not enjoy what he's doing, and let's it be known. Trivia *His sword is the second coolest sword Sidd and Argh have ever seen, second only to Riku's bat wing sword from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Category:Hokanuka Order Members Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Bounty Hunters